Nekokiss
by Katt1848
Summary: This is what I think should of happened in the neko-ken kissing incident.


Neko-kiss

Summary: This is what I think should of happened in the neko-ken kissing incident.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in this story. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am NOT using this story to make any profit so do not sue!

Neko-kiss

"MROOOWWW" The sound echoed out the gym and to the students eating outside. Everyone outside hears crashing coming from the gym and crowds around to see what is happening just as a pillar of cats, including a tiger, bursts from the trap door followed by Ranma who is running on all fours. Kuno, who was among the students, steps forward. " Today Saotome! Today thou will be bested by the great Tatewaki Kuno!" Ranma surges forward to attack. While Kuno is getting into his battle stance, Ranma attacks. It doesn't look at all like Ranma is hitting Kuno but scratches are appearing everywhere, as if he had claws. Akane gasps in surprise. 'He's using Chi claws!' Sasuke ends up throwing a sausage out the door which causes Ranma to follow it.

Ranma is then found using one of the trees on the school campus as a scratching post, making long lines on the tree trunk. "Ranma what are you doing up there? Get down now before you get in trouble!" Akane yells but to no prevail. Ranma's father, Genma, and Akane's father, Soun, appear to help. Genma is carrying a bag that is filled with catnip. Akane gets an idea an grabs a longbow from a nearby kid and shoots the bag up to Ranma.

Ranma sees the bag coming and jumps down to intercept it only to go into a catnip induced haze as it opens. When he lands he turns and sees Akane. His neko mind sees her as well and decides to take action. He leaps and the crowd gasps as it looks like Ranma is going to attack Akane. But he doesn't. What happens only causes them to gasp louder as Ranma lands in Akane's lap and starts purring. Kuno walks up ranting and raving which inevitably gets Ranma's attention. This time Ranma really does attack, causing the surrounding crowd to retreat quickly. Kuno is left unconscious. Then the tone rings for the next class to start which causes the crowd to groan and disperse. As for Kuno, he was taken to the nurses office by Nabiki. Akane tries to get up only to be knocked back down by Ranma who crawls into her lap and continues purring.

Akane starts to take in the situation now that the crowd is gone. 'Ohh what am I going to do now? Not only is Ranma still acting like a cat, I'm going to be late to class.' Then she noticed Ranma started moving again and was slightly relieved at the thought that he might be getting up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again to find Ranma's face only mere centimeters from hers. " Hi Ra-" she starts only to be interrupted by Ranma's soft lips being pressed against hers. It took her a few seconds to respond but when she did, she started kissing back with the same softness he had began with. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, and when they stopped Ranma said with a smirk on his face "How was that?" Akane reels her head back and starts to stutter "Wh-wh-what do you mean? Yo-you planned this?" "Not the whole thing. When I woke up from my nap I saw where I was and just went with it." SLAP! "OW! What the hell was that for?" "For not telling me what you were doing." She said as she kissed him again. Ranma retaliates by standing, pulling her to her feet and kisses her once again. He had surprised her again but she recovered a lot more quickly than the first time and kissed back full force, all the while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ranma placed his hands on her waist and they kissed a little longer. They pulled back and smiled at each other. They walked away quietly holding hands. Neither of them noticed the two extremely happy fathers waving flags silently crying and singing "Oh happy day! The schools will be joined at last!"

Please R&R! This is my first fan-fic so if it isn't good no flames please! Criticism is welcomed.

I was inspired to start writing because of the following users:

MZephyr

Doctor Emmit Brown

Gabby-kun555

Tender Falling Rain

And

Shadowlord88


End file.
